


A Love Delivery

by blowingdriftingbubbles



Series: Haikyuu One Shots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Delivery Boy AU, Kyoutani is a blushing idiot, Kyoutani is kind of a casual stalker, Love at First Sight, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Yahaba mainly, even though he's such a beautiful bby ;A;, who pretends to be a secret admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowingdriftingbubbles/pseuds/blowingdriftingbubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoutani is a delivery man and he falls in love at first sight while delivering a package. </p><p>AKA Love at first sight and a secret admirer</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zyaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyaku/gifts).



> Prompt from Hell-san, so this is for you.

_ Last package, and I’ll be done for the day.  _

 

Kyoutani climbed up the apartment stairs, listening to the loud creaks every step made as he silently wished that the stairs won’t collapse under him. He glared at the steps for good measure. 

 

_ The apartment sure is rundown… _

 

The building was tucked in a deserted corner at the end of a quiet street, which was why Kyoutani found it hard finding it. The metal stairs were unstable and cranky, the paints on the wall were peeling off and the roof was rusty and dirty. He was surprised anyone could even bear visiting the place, much less live there. He won’t be shock to see an old man opening the door to receive his package. 

 

He compared the unit number on the parcel and the faded label on the door before him.  _ It’s this one _ . 

 

_ Ding dong. _

 

Kyoutani heard shuffling feet getting louder and louder till it reached the door. Metal click of the lock. The door opened, revealing its tenant. No amount of time or preparation could have prepared him for that moment. His mind stop working, his body stopped moving, and time stood still the moment the stranger’s face appeared before him. 

 

_ Ba-thump.  _

 

If there was one thing Kyoutani hated the most, it was cliche romance scenes. But he couldn’t deny his reaction, although he tried hard to ignore it. Hell, he haven’t even heard the guy speak and he’s already frozen in place.

 

“Um, hello? May I help you?”

 

His voice was clear and crisp, but warm and kind, and just a little deep. Like a freshly baked chocolate chip cookie, crispy at the edge, soft at the centre, gooey melted chocolate chips all round. 

 

Realising he still haven’t stated his purpose, Kyoutani quickly opened his mouth to speak.

 

“Eh, um, I’m here to deliver this parcel to,” he paused to look at the name stated on the package, “Yahaba Shigeru-san.”

 

“Ah, that’s me. Thank you very much.”

 

Yahaba stretched out his hands and gingerly lifted the brown wrapped box off Kyoutani’s hands, smiling kindly at him. Kyoutani felt his heart skip a beat.

 

_ He has smooth hands _ , Kyoutani noted internally when their hands brushed against each other.The smile he showed was a practiced one, the edge of his lips lifted just to the right angle, eyes closed, and even though Kyoutani wasn’t that near he  _ swore _ that he could see his long eyelashes outlining the shape of his eyes. His light brown hair was glossy and a little long, his side-bangs almost covering his right eye. 

 

He was picture perfect. 

 

“Is there...anything else I need to do?” the beauty before him asked, blinking in confusion at Kyoutani’s lack of words or movement. 

 

Kyoutani panicked, quickly passing him a paper to sign, collected it back then rapidly fleeing the scene with a curt “thank you”, hoping with all his might that his stare wasn’t noticed.

 

~*~*~

 

The days that followed were a mystery to Yahaba. After a very awkward encounter with the blond delivery guy, he received many more deliveries, this time all bouquets of flowers, with no name of the sender or a letter or note with the intention, delivered by the very same guy. The blond was a slightly shorter than he was, with an undercut and a black piercing on his left ear, black eyeliner drawn around his eyes, always accompanied with a light dust of pink on his cheeks. He never maintained eye contact, only sneaked quick glances when he thought Yahaba wasn’t looking. Yahaba wondered if delivering anything could make anyone flush that much. 

 

Many times, he would ask if the delivery guy - Kyoutani, he read from his name tag - knew who the mysterious sender was. Everytime, he shook his head in response. 

 

Two weeks later, Yahaba was seated down at his dining table, newly delivered flowers in hand - lavender this time, his favourites - signed off for the first time with “ _ your secret admirer” _ when everything clicked into place. The bouquets, the mysterious admirer, the faint blush, the sneaky glances, the light brush of fingers each time the flowers were passed to him. 

 

_ Ah. Why didn’t he notice it sooner? _

 

The flowers dropped on the table, feet rushed out of the door and down the creaky stairs with loud thuds, till Yahaba was in front of Kyoutani, barefooted and panting, bent over with his hands on his knees for support, trying to catch his breath. The sun was setting, orange light casting a soft glow around the motorbike and the man before him, stuck in a perpetual state of shock.

  
“Wanna come in for some tea?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love fluff and I love Kyouhaba ୧( ˵ ° ~ ° ˵ )୨
> 
> Give me a prompt on [my writing tumblr blog](blowingdriftingbubbles.tumblr.com/ask)  
> or hmu on [my main blog](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)  
> I’m also on [twitter](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2 [End]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoutani enters Yahaba's apartment after being invited. Yahaba self doubts. 
> 
> Kyoutani reassures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!
> 
> Personally I wasn't really very satisfied with this chapter, I thought I was skimming through all the important parts and making their relationship really hasty, but I couldn't really think of must else that could happen without making it overly lengthy, so I settled for this. 
> 
> _Sorry for the lack of flowerboy au_ ;A;

“Pardon the intrusion,” Kyoutani muttered politely as he stepped into house.

 

“Please make yourself at home, secret admirer-san,” Yahaba chuckled in reply as he ushered him to a seat, then proceed to the other side of the bar top counter, preparing two cups of tea. Kyoutani’s hands clasped in front of him clenched reflectively, his face shying away to the side to avoid eye contact. Or maybe it was to hide the blush of red rushing to his cheeks? “Sorry,” he mumbled in reply. It was an embarrassment, really, to be caught with such a terrible teenager crush even though he was already a grown man. A twenty-one year old adult, at that. Really, who gave flowers under the pretense of a secret admirer in this day and age?

 

Yahaba laughed louder this time, his eyes scrunching shut from the effort of controlling himself. His lips spread into a wide impish grin, leaning forward to support his head with his hands. “It’s fine though. Kind of cute, actually.” Tilting his head, his long bangs flipped down to cover his eyes slightly.

 

Kyoutani was hit with the sudden urge to reach out and brush them away. Before he knew it, his arms were already outstretched, fingers combing through soft hair to reveal the eyes hidden behind it. Chocolate brown eyes widened in surprise, eyelashes fluttered in confusion at the action. Realising his own mistake, Kyoutani snatched his hand back, stuttered apology already slipping out to cover for his blunder.

 

“Oh… Wow… Well okay I didn’t expect that to happen,” Yahaba offered unhelpfully as he touched his own bangs subconsciously.

 

“Sorry I… I didn’t mean to do that, I’m so sorry I just,” Kyoutani trailed off, unable to find an excuse for his actions. He twitched in his seat uncomfortably, fumbling with his hands in his lap. Yahaba walked around the counter, stopping next to Kyoutani with two cups of tea, setting them on the table, wisps of steam drifting up warming Kyoutani’s reddening face.

 

“It’s alright, you didn’t do it on purpose.”

 

“I’m really sorry. I don’t have an excuse for such imbecile behaviour of mine”

 

_Oh? Such big words for such simple actions. And he seemed really bothered too._

 

“You know, I don’t really mind it. A little forward, but not unwelcomed. So tell me about yourself, since you’ve been so secretive about yourself, despite somehow figuring out my favourite flower? Unless...you’re a stalker?”

 

“What? N-no I swear I’m not a creepy stalker, even though that’s what all creepy stalkers say-” He stopped, Yahaba’s smirk making him realize that he was just being played with.

 

“Jerk.”

 

“Oh? Are we calling names now? Even though I still don’t know yours?”

 

“I’m not telling a bully my name, dickhead,” Kyoutani huffed, pouting childishly.

 

“Well, Kyou-chan, since you’re so insistent on not telling me your name, could you at least enlighten me on how you figure out my favourite flower? Unlike a certain someone, at least I don’t wear any information about myself on a tag.”

 

“If you already knew, then you didn’t need to ask. Anyways, I didn’t know it was your favourite flower. I just thought it smelt like you, and the flower meaning fit too- wait shit I didn’t mean to say that! It’s just that the flowers remind me of you, that’s all. Wait, that isn’t any better. ARGH-”

 

“Really? And what do lavenders mean in the language of flowers, if you were so kind as to tell me?” Yahaba leaned forward purposefully, setting his face mere inches from Kyoutani’s.

 

“IT’S NOTHING! FORGET IT,” Kyoutani growled, turning his face away hurriedly, heat crawling up his cheeks. “Mean.” He added with a huff.

 

“Well you’re the one who has a crush.”

 

“I regret my decision.”

 

“Oh.” Yahaba recoiled, removing himself from Kyoutani’s personal space. There was a reason why he had been single all his life, after all, despite all the good traits Oikawa and Watari had said he had. He read situations like a book – although not as well as Oikawa – but it was known that he was often oblivious to any social cues whenever it came to himself. “It’s why you haven’t been able to get a boyfriend yet!” Oikawa had declared tactlessly. Well, he hadn’t even come out to most people yet, save for his old volleyball team and some close friends. Plus, he was probably being too forward to Kyoutani. Even though Kyoutani did express his interest towards him, his advances went too far. Kyoutani did seem uncomfortable, and yet he pushed him past that comfort zone, teasing him about the crush he had on him. Had, since Kyoutani would be too repulsed to be with such a terrible person like him. If he even had a crush on him anyways. For all he knew, it could be just a prank; a dare. To see if he could get a guy to confess to him, maybe?

 

He shrank further away at the thought. _I’ll just make some polite talk to thank him for the flowers then send him off. He looked so young, he’s probably just curious anyways._

 

“Thank you for the flowers, I really do appreciate them. If you’re done with your tea, then I’ll be sending you off,” Yahaba said curtly, trying to remain as polite as possible without letting his disappointment show. No, this was to be expected; he wasn’t appealing in any ways, for anyone to have a crush on him would just be a wild dream of his.

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“I said, if you’re done with your tea, you may leave.”

 

“Huh? But I,” Kyoutani paused, remembering what he said earlier that caused such a forceful reaction.

 

Oh.

 

“No! I didn’t mean it that way! I was just joking!”

 

“Oh? So this whole crush thing was just a joke?”

 

“No! I do like you! Why do you think I would send you flowers everyday otherwise?”

 

“I don’t know? I dare maybe? Why would you even like me anyways? There’s nothing to like. I’m not even nice. I’m a bully, I make fun people who said they have a crush on me, I can’t read social cues, I’m gay, what’s there to like?”

 

“What’s there to like?” Kyoutani hissed. “What’s there to like about a person with a radiant smile that can probably cure illnesses within a thousand miles radius, sparking eyes that hold so much hope and wonder, a person who even saved an abandoned cat from the rain, for goodness sake. A teasing, mean idiot who invited his secret admirer to his house by chasing after him barefooted and yet don’t even believe that he likes you because he’s too busy belittling himself. You’re gay? Well that’s great, because guess what, I’m gay too, and if you’re gay then that means there is a actually a chance for me that you could actually like me back, if you would just stop self-doubting yourself!”

 

By then, Kyoutani was short of breath, heart pounding in his chest from his sudden outburst. At his crush. In his house. His eyes widened to match the brown orbs staring at him.

 

“I’m sorry,” he sighed, stuffing his hands in his pocket. “I’ll leave. Thank you for your tea. I’ll stop bothering you from now onwards, you don’t have to worry about having to see me anymore.” Kyoutani stood up slowly, gently pushing himself off the stool and walked to the door to wear his shoes.

 

“Wait.”

 

He paused, glancing back slightly, prepared for the rejection he was sure to come.

 

“Did you mean that?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You liking me. Did you mean that?”

 

Pleading eyes staring at him, worrying his lips cutely.

 

“Of course I meant it.” _Who even looks that cute anyways, what the hell._

 

“Ohhh, you find me cute?” _Flirtatious Yahaba is back_ , Kyoutani noted silently as he realised that his earlier thoughts were vocalised unintentionally. Yahaba stood up too, gliding towards Kyoutani with graceful steps till he was in front of him, hands tucked behind his back coyly. “I’m glad to know that.”

 

“It seems that way.”

 

Yahaba tilted Kyoutani’s head up gently, and dropped a chaste kiss on his cheek.

 

“Thank you for being so honest.”

  


*~*~*~  Epilogue  ~*~*~*

 

“So,” Yahaba leaned casually against his shoulder as they sat on his sofa, after months of many dates and teasing remarks.“You are a stalker, aren’t you? How did you even know I picked up a cat that was caught in the rain otherwise?”

 

“You shit, I’m not. I just happen to see you there.”

 

“On a rainy day in the middle of the night?”

 

“I was running with my dog. He likes running in the rain so I brought him out. I just happened to be nearby, that’s all.”

 

“You were just hoping to see me while running, weren’t you?”

 

“Whatever.”

 

“I love you too, Kyoutani, you sneaky stalker.”

 

“Hmph.”

 

“Not gonna say it back?” Yahaba asked with a laugh.

 

“...Love you too.” Kyoutani muttered grudgingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might be a little unsatisfied with the ending, but let's just say that they did go on dates and stuff before becoming official boyfriends, ok? No "I SEE YOU AND I LOVE YOU DEEPLY ALREADY" kind of thing _although it was love at first sight for Kyoutani lol ~~i'm sorry that I'm not sorry~~_
> 
> Give me a prompt on [my writing tumblr blog](blowingdriftingbubbles.tumblr.com/ask)  
> or hmu on [my main blog](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)  
> I’m also on [twitter](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)


End file.
